


The Last Of Us

by AliceSeesYou



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dystopian, Gen, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSeesYou/pseuds/AliceSeesYou
Summary: This is a short overview of an original story I am beginning to work on. If anyone sees it let me know if you want it posted to read here!





	The Last Of Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short overview of an original story I am beginning to work on. If anyone sees it let me know if you want it posted to read here!

This story takes place around 2040 in a post-pandemic dystopian North America. From a prior population of roughly 370,000,000 people in the country, it has dwindled down to about 5,000 civilians give or take. All of those men, women, and children are scattered across what is left of the country. Some have formed small packs equipped with stockpiles of food and weapons while most have hidden away with what remains of their family and friends. For those who don’t have any of that, they travel and survive alone.   
Follow alongside Iris Jones, a 19-year old girl, and her two younger siblings as they heave through the loss of their mother, learn to survive on their own, overcome the dangers of their world, learn to trust again, and fight for their chance to escape to “The Better World.”


End file.
